La raza más fuerte
by Darknesz
Summary: Hace algunos años dos planetas muy especiales estaban al borde de la destrucción. Algunas cápsulas de escape fueron lanzadas con sus sobrevivientes y casualmente tres de estas pequeñas naves llevaban un mismo destino... El planeta tierra. Por desgracia o quizá por capricho del destino, una de las cápsulas se desvió, cambiando su rumbo a un lugar desconocido mientras que...
1. Prólogo

Hace algunos años dos planetas muy especiales estaban al borde de la destrucción. Algunas cápsulas de escape fueron lanzadas con sus sobrevivientes y casualmente tres de estas pequeñas naves llevaban un mismo destino... El planeta tierra.

Por desgracia o quizá por capricho del destino, una de las cápsulas se desvió, cambiando su rumbo a un lugar desconocido mientras que las otras dos llegaron con bien a la tierra.

En el amplio jardín de la corporación cápsula una nave había aterrizado sobresaltando a los ahí presentes. Afortunadamente no causó un impacto tan grande. _\- papá mira, mira-_ dijo una pequeña niña de cabello azul

Inmediatamente su padre, un científico conocido cómo Dr. Brief se acercó a ella. _\- Es increíble... Es fascinante!! - _

El Dr. Brief estaba maravillado con la enorme pieza de tecnología que había frente a sus ojos. Pero cuando trato de poner una mano sobre la nave, está comenzó a abrirse, dejando caer a una niña rubia de aproximadamente 5 años. La pequeña estaba inconciente así que el Dr. Brief la llevó inmediatamente dentro de la casa para que descansará y recuperará algo de fuerza.

Ahí fue atendida por su esposa la Sra. Brief y cuidada por Bulma la pequeña de pelo azul. Mientras tanto el Dr. Brief que seguía algo curioso por lo sucedido. Llevo la nave a su laboratorio y algunas rocas extrañas que encontro debajo.

_\- Ya veo, así que es tecnología de otro mundo -_ Como su tecnología era la más avanzada del planeta hasta la fecha, no fue imposible para el analisar la nave, pero si tardo algo de tiempo. Además también revisó las rocas que tomó momentos atrás, pues su extraño color verde llamó su atención.

**_Bip Bip... Bip Bip.._**

_\- Parece que el análisis está listo -_ El científico se acercó a una de sus maquinas, tomó una hoja que salía de ella y se dispuso a leer.

**[ - Miniral desconocido. ]**

**[ - Alto nivel de radiación ]**

**[ - Radiación Gama. ]**

**[ - Desconocido. ]**

**[ - Sodio. ]**

**[ - litio. ]**

**[ - boro. ]**

**[ - silicio. ]**

_\- Que composición más extraña... Pero nada letal para los humanos -_dijo el Doctor Brief. _\- bueno quizá la radiación gama sea un poco peligrosa, mejor mantendré esto en un lugar seguro.-_ Tomó las rocas la metió en una caja especial y convirtió la pequeña nave en una cápsula que también guardó.

_\- ¡Cariño ven rápido! -_ grito la señora Brief _\- Algo le pasa a la niña -_

Inmediatamente el Doctor Brief dejo lo que hacía y corrió hasta donde de encontraban. Cuando llegó quedo algo confundido. La pequeña rubia que anteriormente estaban cuidando ahora se encontraba aun peor que antes. Seguía acostada en la cama como el la había dejado y Bulma estaba junto a ella, pero ahora la rubia lucía más pálida y débil, además parecía que le faltaba la respiración.

_\- P... ¿Pero que ha pasado aqui? -_ preguntó el padre de Bulma.

_\- No lo se cariño, la niña parecía querer levantarse, así que Bulma trato de ayudarla, pero en el momento que se acercó a ella, la niña se volvió a desmayar.- _

_\- Ya veo -_ fue entonces cuando se percató de algo. _\- ¿Bulma que llevas ahí? - _preguntó al ver cómo uno de los bolsillos de la pequeña Bulma brillaba de un verde intenso.

_\- Mmm... esto?... Lo encontré en el jardín. -_ Dijo sonriente mientras sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón una pequeña piedra verdosa _\- ¿Verdad que es bonita?-_

Justo cuando sacó aquella piedra, la niña que estaba en la cama comenzó a quejarse de dolor. Entonces el Dr Brief se dio cuenta _\- Si, es muy bonita hija, pero es peligrosa. -_ se acercó a Bulma y extendió la mano _\- mejor damela yo la guardare. Esto la lástima -_ La pequeña Bulma le dio la roca y el Dr Brief regreso a su laboratorio, no sin antes pedirles que la cuidarán.

Pasaron un par de dias y por fin la niña se recuperó, estos dos días no había salido de la cama. La familia Brief tenía muchas dudas sobre ella, querían ayudarla, pero no sabían cómo. _\- cómo te sientes, ya estás mejor? -_ preguntó la pequeña Bulma

_\- si, creo que estoy bien -_ respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Ellos la cuidaron desde el momento que llegó a la tierra, aún sin saber quién era. Estaba muy agradecida.

_\- ¿Tienes nombre? - _

_\- si, soy Kara, Kara zor-el -_ después de presentarse, y sin que se lo preguntaran, Kara les empezó a contar su origen. Pero para su sorpresa, además de su nombre y el de su planta, ella no recordaba nada. - _lo olvide, no se porque estoy aqui -_ comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza.

El Dr. Brief se acercó a ella _\- no te preocupes no necesitas decirnos todo ahora -_ A pesar de que tenían sus dudas, había algo que tenían muy claro. Aquella niña que llegó por casualidad en una nave espacial no tenía un lugar a donde ir, no tenía familia en este mundo, ni tenía un hogar. Así que sin mas, le hicieron una propuesta. _\- Kara, ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros? -_

**Al mismo tiempo**

Una nave esférica, de color blanco con un cristal rojizo aterrizó. La nave cayó cerca de las montañas causando un pequeño cráter, de esta salió un pequeño bebé de 3 años aproximadamente, con cabello puntiagudo y una cola de mono. Un hombre anciano llamado Gohan, lo encontró y al verlo tan solo y confundió decidió cuidarlo como si fuera su nieto.

Lo levanto en sus brazos _-Jovencito, te gustaría ser mi nieto - _el anciano lo miro a los ojos _-Ya se, te llamarás Goku-_ asi, después de darle un nombre, lo llevo a su hogar. Al principio fue complicado pues el comportamiento de Goku era un tanto salvaje y agresivo, en ocasiones rompía muchas cosas pero el abuelo Gohan no se rindió y con ayuda del destino y algunos golpes en la cabeza, Goku se volvió más tranquilo y de buen corazón.

Fue a partir, de ese momento que el Abuelo Gohan comenzó a enseñarle artes marciales. Aunque es difícil saber que te depara el destino. Ocurrieron accidentes y en uno de ellos el Abuelo Gohan murió, dejando solo al pequeño Goku que para ese entonces ya tenía 8 años. Pero aún así el no se sintió solo, a él le gustaban mucho las artes marciales y recordó que su abuelo tenía un maestro que vivía en una pequeña isla alejado de la sociedad. _\- iré con el maestro Roshi y me volveré más fuerte -_

El pequeño Goku estaba decidido, así que emprendio su viaje rumbo a kame-house. En el camino conoció a muchas personas, entre ellas a Bulma, Kara, un tal Yamcha y a su mejor amigo, un niño calvo llamado krillin, hizo montones de amigos y aliados, pero este sólo es el principio de la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Un duro entrenamiento

**Que tal a todos, gracias por seguir mi historia. Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana aunque no aseguro que día en específico. Es mi primer fanfic así que disculpen si hay errores. Los comentarios los responderé al final. Ahora si mas, comencemos con el capítulo.**

Capitulo 1

Aquella vez Kara les contó a la familia Brief lo poco que recordaba de si y meses después fue adoptada por ellos, mientras que Goku empezó sus entrenamientos con el maestro Roshi e incluso participó en su primer torneo de artes marciales. Aunque lamentablemente perdio. Ahora han pasado 7 años más. Ambos habían crecido un poco, el sayajin ahora tiene 15 años y la Kryptoniana 17.

_\- krillin despierta, despierta Krillin -_ repetía Goku mientras movía lentamente a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar. Sobresaltando el pequeño Krillin abrió sus cansados ojos, mientras los frotaba con sus manos.

_\- ¿que pasa Goku? Aún es muy temprano -_ respondió krillin _\- ah es verdad tenemos que entrenar -_

Entonces el Sayajin negó con la cabeza _\- no Krillin, mira _\- Goku le mostró una hojita que llevaba en la mano y Krillin sin más la leyó:

**[Goku, krillin hay un asunto urgente que debo resolver en la ciudad; launch me ha acompañado pero no sé preocupen dejo preparado el desayuno para ustedes.**

**PD: Pueden descansar del entrenamiento, por hoy se lo han ganado.**

**Atte: Roshi]**

_\- Goku ésto es una gran noticia!! Tenemos el día libre, pero... Que hacemos primero? -_ krillin era el más emocionado, volteó para ver qué opinaba su amigo. Pero cuándo se dio cuenta, Goku ya no estaba ahí. _-( A donde habrá ido )-_ se preguntó el calvito.

**[ PD2: Krillin, deje algo de comida extra, seguro Goku despertara con mucho apetito]**

_\- Cómo era de esperarse del maestro Roshi, pensó en todo - _dijo Krillin para después ir a buscar a Goku quien ya se encontraba desayunando_ \- espera Goku no te acabes todo -_

Mientras tanto en la corporación cápsula se encontraban Bulma y Kara, quien ya formaba parte de la familia ahora bajo el nombre de Kara Brief. Había una especie de cubo de cristal gigante y dentro de él estaba un robot, ambos eran nuevos inventos de la joven Bulma.

\- _estás segura de esto Kara? Este robot tiene la información de todos los estilos de pelea que eh podido encontrar -_

\- _Si_ \- dijo la rubia emocionada. - _Quiero aprender artes marciales cómo goku_ \- en eso los recuerdos del torneo de artes marciales anterior pasaron por su mente.

Los combates que tuvo el pequeño Goku contra oponentes que se veían más fuertes que el y cómo llego hasta la final, la hicieron comprender que el poder y la apariencia no lo son todo, la técnica ayuda a superar esas barreras. Aunque Goku fue derrotado por Jackie Chun, ella sabía que el pequeño Sayajin se volvería más fuerte.

_\- (quizá yo sea más poderosa que el, pero me hace falta aprender a pelear) -_ también recordó las innumerables veces que su amigo se enfrentó a la patrulla roja para frustrar sus planes. _\- (puedes salir lastimado, se que tú tampoco eres de este mundo, pero tú no eres cómo yo. Ya verás me haré más fuerte, desde hoy yo me encargaré de la patrulla roja.)-_

Kara entró al cubo donde estaba el robot. _\- ¡Comienza! -_ exclamó la pequeña Bulma e inmediatamente el robot se empezó a mover más rápido. Una lluvia de golpes impacto con Kara, pero esos golpes no eran nada, el problema era esquivarlos pues a pesar de su super velocidad el espacio para moverse era poco y los movimientos que hacía el robot eran variados así que no podía predecirlos.

Bulma solo veía cómo su hermana tenía problemas y apenas podía darle unos cuantos golpes al robot que creó. _\- Después de que nos contaste que no eras de este mundo yo no lo podía creer. Pero cuando te vi aquella vez luchar junto a Goku contra la patrulla roja y derribar muchas de sus maquinas de un solo golpe lo supe, no podías ser normal, además llegaste en una nave y puedes volar, tienes un montón de habilidades. Si quieres ser más fuerte yo te ayudaré -_

Después de desayunar Goku y Krillin hicieron un rápido calentamiento y ahora estaban terminando un pequeño combate. Patadas, puñetazos y uno que otro saldo. Al final terminó en empate aunque krillin se veía más cansado.

\- _¿ahora qué hacemos goku? _\- a pesar de que había mucho tiempo, en aquel lugar no había muchas cosas que hacer, así que decidieron seguir con su entrenamiento de siempre. Pues ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Iniciaron por repartir leche brincando y corriendo en zigzag cómo todos los días. Después ayudaron a los granjeros a arar la tierra, ayudaron en construcciones, estudiaron un poco, corrían largas distancias, y nadaron desde el extremo de un lado a otro para evitar que los alcanzará un enorme tiburón que vivía ahí.

\- _¡vamos Krillin, más rápido o te alcanzara! _\- exclamó Goku mientras nadaba a toda velocidad

\- _ya verás Goku, nadare más rápido que tú_ \- el calvito aumento su velocidad.

Después de 10 vueltas en el lago, ambos salieron y descansaron un rato pero cómo aún les quedaba mucho tiempo, no estaban seguros de que hacer. - _Por qué no vamos a visitar a Bulma? -_ le preguntó Goku a su amigo que solo lo miró extrañado. - _Pero goku... La casa de Bulma está muy lejos_ -

\- _Ya se!_ \- a Goku se le había ocurrido una idea _\- ¡Nube voladoraaa! -_

Una pequeña nube dorada que parecía hecha de algodón surcó el cielo a gran velocidad hasta llegar con su joven dueño. - _Mira Krillin, si vamos en la nube llegaremos muy rápido _\- el calvito solo miró la nube con desconfianza. El ya sabía el requisito para subir a la nube, pero quizá Goku ya lo había olvidado... O por lo menos eso pensó el.

\- _Pero... Goku, yo no puedo subir recuerdas. La última vez caí y me lleve un buen golpe_ -

\- _Ahahaha... Es cierto krillin -_ dijo el Sayajin entre risas. Rascó su cabeza y camino hasta la orilla y se lanzó al mar - _entonces vamos nadando_ -

\- _Goku acabamos de nadar (además está muy lejos de aquí ya lo olvidaste)_ \- pero antes de que Krillin pudiera decirle algo más Goku ya estaba nadando lejos de ahi

\- _espérame Goku_ \- Krillin dejo sus pensamientos y se tiró al mar también para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo. (_Vaya día libre_) pensó. De cierta forma podían tomarlo cómo un entrenamiento más duro pues nadar desde un extremo del mar a otro no era nada fácil. Pero siendo lo discípulos del gran maestro Roshi quizá puedan lograrlo.

En la ciudad, especialmente en el centro comercial el maestro Roshi y launch realizaban las compras a su manera. Launch trataba de buscar frutas y verduras que estuvieran en oferta, pues el dinero que tenían no era mucho. Por su parte el maestro Roshi estaba obviamente buscando algunas revistas de chicas para su colección.

\- _Maestro Roshi, que bueno verlo_ -

La voz venía a espaldas del viejo Roshi así que al escucharla giro rápidamente y pudo ver a un joven con una cicatriz en la cara. Un rostro conocido.

\- _Yamcha, ¿cómo has estado?_ -

\- _pues eh estado entrenando maestro_ \- respondió Yamcha - _dígame, Goku también participará en el próximo torneo?-_

Roshi se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder. El no estaba enterado de cuándo sería el próximo torneo - _Claro que participará, el y Krillin se han vuelto muy fuertes-_

Yamcha sonrió, se moría de ganas por pelear con Goku _(ya verás Goku te mostraré lo fuerte que me eh vuelto) - Bueno maestro lo dejo. Estaba por aquí y lo vi, así que aproveche para preguntarle del torneo pero la verdad es que tengo que comprar algunas cosas. Nos vemos_ \- dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- _Espera Yamcha_... -

\- _¿que pasa maestro_? -

\- _¿Donde será el torneo y cuando?_ -

Al escuchar esto Yamcha cayó de espaldas. El creyó que Roshi ya estaba enterado pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Se levantó y comenzó a contarle cuando y donde sería y también sobre el premió.

No muy lejos se encontraban caminando 2 niños, ambos estaban empapados pues no tenía mucho que habían salido del mar. Eran Goku y Krillin, las calles de la ciudad eran amplias y aún les faltaba para llegar a casa de Bulma pero estaban muy cansados. Cruzar el mar nadando no es tarea fácil.

Continuaron caminando hasta que pasaron cerca de un banco. Había muchos policías que estaban tratando de detener un asalto. Tenían rodeados a los ladrones pero no sabían que hacer pues ellos tenían reenes.

\- _no se muevan si lo hacen disparare!! -_ gritó el líder de los ladrones de estaba apuntándole a una pequeña niña. Pero de repente el grito de un joven lo distrajo.

_\- Son unos malditos!! -_ grito Goku. pero antes de que pudiera hacer hacer algo, una ráfaga de viento se sintió y en instantes los ladrones estaba atados y los reenes liberados. _\- ¿acaso fue? -_

\- _Gokuu! Que bueno verte -_ el Sayajin volteó y detrás de él estaba su amiga y compañera en algunas batallas.

_\- Kar...-_ la Kryptoniana tapo su boca con un dedo - _sshhh!!-_ el Sayajin la miró confundió. _\- soy súper girl, desde hoy ayudaré a la policía a proteger la ciudad -_

\- _Eso es genial pero dime, que es eso que llevas puesto_ \- dijo Goku señalando la extraña ropa que vestía Kara. Usaba una playera y guantes blancos con un símbolo en forma de "S" en el centro, una falda azul, botas y capa rojas.

_\- Esto??... Esto es un regalo de mi hermana. Dijo que tenía que usar un traje para ocultar mi identidad y evitar que la prensa estuviera molestando todos los días en la casa.-_ respondió la rubia - _a propósito ¿Que hacen aqui?_

_\- solo queríamos visitarlas a Bulma y a ti. El maestro Roshi nos dio el día libre -_ respondió krillin que hasta el momento estaba observando como los policías se llevaban a los ladrones.

_\- Ya veo, en ese caso yo los llevo - dijo Kara_

_\- ¿Iremos volando? _\- preguntó Krillin emocionado

\- _Claro_ \- respondió la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por Goku. - _lleva a krillin. Yo iré en la nube_ \- Kara sonrió y Goku miró al cielo - _acaso piensas en?... -_

\- _NUBE VOLADORAAA!! -_ grito el Sayajin. En eso la nube dorada cruzó el cielo hasta llegar a donde estaban y goku subió de un saltó.

\- _¿que tal una carrera?_ \- preguntó un Goku con una sonrisa desafíante.

Kara tomó a krillin y emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad seguida por Goku en su nube. No les tomó casi nada de tiempo llegar a la corporación cápsula aunque la primera en llegar fue Kara y al final Goku. Ahí estaba Bulma, platicaron por un rato, comieron un poco y descansaron.

Cuando recuperaron algo de energías Goku comenzó a hacer calentamientos cómo de costumbre.

\- _tu siempre tienes mucha energía_ \- dijo Bulma al ver a su amigo

El Sayajin termino su calentamiento - _Kara, vamos a pelear_ \- dijo Goku tomando por sorpresa a los demás.

Bulma y Kara se miraron y sonrieron - _porque no usan eso?_ \- dijo Bulma dándole una cápsula a su hermana. Ella la arrojó al suelo y una gran nube de humo apareció para después dejar ver un enorme cubo de cristal. Era el mismo donde Kara estuvo entrenando por la mañana.

\- _¿Que es eso?_ \- Preguntó Krillin, quien no tardó en recibir la respuesta de Bulma. - _es solo una barrera, la hice para ayudar a Kara a controlar sus poderes. Aquí puede usarlos sin lastimar a nadie. Incluso Goku podría usar el Kame-hame-ha sin problemas _\- dijo la peliazul orgullosa de su invento.

Kara y Goku se miraron fijamente. - _se que soy más fuerte, pero siempre quise pelear contigo_ \- la Kryptoniana estaba emocionada, pero no era la única el Sayajin también lo estaba. Después entraron en el cubo y se posicionaron en un extremo cada uno. Goku tomó su pose de combate, el estilo de la tortuga mientras que Kara no tomo ningúna en especial, pero en eso desapareció de su vista.

**UNA PEQUEÑA BATALLA HA COMENZADO QUE PASARA AHORA CON NUESTROS AMIGOS. ¿GOKU SUPERARA SUS LIMITES O KARA SALDRA VICTORIOSA?**

Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. Comencemos con los reviews:

**_Koru 2.0_**: gracias amigo, en serio me alegra que les guste. La verdad no llegue a leer esa historia, pero no te preocupes haré lo posible para terminar con esto, espero les guste y tengan paciencia.

**_Guest 1_**: claro amigo eso haré

**_Guest 2_**: gracias

**_El fisgn_**: gracias, tengo pensados mas capitulos espero también les guste

**_Jango_**: es la de la serie del 98, me gusta mucho ese traje. Pero obviamente la historia será diferente ya que está en otro mundo.


	3. Capitulo 2 - El torneo se acerca

**Que tal a todos, una vez más gracias por seguir mi historia. Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas. En este Fic nivelare los poderes de los personajes, no haré a Supergirl tan fuerte de la nada. Se hará más fuerte con el tiempo, según vaya comprendiendo sus poderes y cómo controlarlos. Ella si tendrá ki, pues es un ser vivo pero sus poderes no dependen de este por eso no necesita tener un ki muy alto para ser fuerte, aunque en algún momento aprenderá a controlarlo.**

\--

Goku fue tomado por sorpresa gracias a la velocidad de la Kryptoniana. Una ráfaga de rápidos puñetazos lo impacto contra un extremo del cubo. - _Ay ay ay ay ay - exclamó Goku_ \- eso me dolió -

Kara detuvo su ataque - _lo siento Goku, ¿estás bien?_ \- se notaba la preocupación en su rostro. De pronto una patada la alcanzó haciendola retroceder un poco - _no te distraigas_ \- dijo el Sayajin - _estamos en un combate._

\- _Eres un tonto Goku!! Me asustaste_ \- reclamo la rubia mientras uno de sus puños se acercaba al rostro del sayajin quien está vez lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado. - _te has vuelto muy fuerte Kara_ \- dijo Goku emocionado por el oponente frente a el.

\- _¡¡Haaaa!!_ \- Goku comenzó a elevar su ki mientras una aura trasparente lo envolvía - te mostraré que yo también me hice más fuerte - Ahora que su ki reforzaba sus movimientos, el se volvió más rápido, sus ataques se hicieron más fuertes. Mientras evitaba los golpes de Kara trataba de concentrarse, antes su velocidad lo tomó desprevenido pero ese ya no sería el caso.

(_Lo encontré_) pensó Goku que intentaba encontrar el ki de su amiga ( _es del mismo nivel que Krillin cuando comenzamos a entrenar... Creí que sería más grande_). Aunque la Kryptoniana era más fuerte que la mayoría de los guerreros, eso era por las características de su raza pero su ki aún estaba en el límite humano. Por la misma razón Goku tardo un poco en detectarlo, pero ahora que lo había logrado sería más fácil.

La batalla se intensificó, los golpes volaban y ambos esquivaban con rápidos movimientos.

\- _El cuerpo de Goku es muy resistente_ \- comentó Krillin asombrado - _Yo estaría muy lastimado_ \- se podía ver una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

(_Mientras Kara reciba la energía del sol su poder seguirá aumentando, por lo menos hasta donde su cuerpo aguante)_ pensó Bulma (_Si Goku no la derrota rápido, ella ganará la ventaja de nuevo ¿Que harás Goku?)_

Bulma también estaba emocionada por el combate, pero más que por el combate, estaba emocionada por su hermana. Ella sabía que Kara se convirtió en Supergirl por Goku, para ayudarlo de cierta forma. Sabía que Goku era un Sayajin, su hermana se lo contó una vez pero ella no diría nada por que Goku creía que era humano. También sabía el apreció y admiración que Kara sentía por el pelinegro pues para ella el era el único capaz de entenderla. Ambos eran muy parecidos, los dos llegaron del espacio cuando eran pequeños y ninguno tenía familia aqui; por lo menos no de sangre. Para la rubia el era la persona más cercana a ella.

Mientras la batalla seguía su curso, no muy lejos de ahi Lunch sacó una pequeña cápsula y la arrojó generando una cortina de humo. Después apareció una nave de la corporación cápsula. - _vámonos maestro _\- dijo Lunch que estaba en su modo tranquilo.

\- _Es verdad, ya es muy tarde_ \- respondió el anciano Roshi mientras subía al transporte.

_\- Me preguntó que estarán haciendo_ \- Lunch subió a la nave y se dispuso a conducir rumbo a Kame House. - _¿Les dirá sobré el torneo verdad?_ Preguntó la chica

\- _Pero claro, les emocionara saber eso_ \- respondió Roshi ahora un poco pensativo - _falta muy poco para el torneo, supongo que aumentare su entrenamiento; aunque ellos ya se han vuelto muy fuertes_. -

Dos puños se chocaron haciendo que los jóvenes peleadores retrocedieran. La lucha se había alargado un poco y se convirtió en una batalla de resistencia en la cual la Kryptoniana tenía ventaja y parecía que su fuerza aumentaba a cada momento; aunque el Sayajin no se quedaba atrás. Usando más ki en cada golpe igualaba la fuerza de la chica, pero esto lo cansaba cada vez mas. Si fuera otra persona tal vez ya se habría rendido, pero no, se trataba de Goku y Kara lo sabía; el no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Kara, en un movimiento rápido se acercó al Sayajin y lo tomó de la cola haciendo que se debilitará. Giro formando un pequeño torbellino y arrojó a Goku al otro extremo del cubo en el que peleaban. - _acabemos con esto Goku_ \- dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo rojizo (_dijiste que peleará en serio, espero no te arrepientas_)

Un par de rayos carmesí salieron disparados de los ojos de Kara directo al Sayajin que apenas se estaba levantando del suelo y por suerte esquivó el ataque dando un saltó. - _Ay casi me quemó_ \- dijo Goku con una expresión bastante cómica para el momento.

Goku respondió lanzando múltiples esferas de ki, algunas eran esquivadas por la Kryptoniana gracias a su velocidad y otras pocas impactaban con ella. ( _En cualquier momento se agotará tu energía y yo ganaré)_ pensó al ver todas las esferas que su amigo lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

Por todos los ataques una capa muy gruesa de humo se creo - (_se que te hiciste más fuerte Kara) ... ¡**Kame**!_ \- Goku junto sus manos y una esfera azul se comenzó a formar entre ellas mientras el las separaba cada vez más - _( pero aún te falta algo muy importante si quieres ganarme_) ¡**_Hame!_** \- la esfera de luz aumento su brillo a uno más intenso y Kara que apenas se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo no pudo haces más que ponerse en posición para recibir el ataque. - ¡**_Haaaa_**! - gritó Goku y su ataque salió disparado a gran velocidad impactando con la rubia.

La batalla había terminado y la Kryptoniana ahora estaba en el suelo inconciente pero Goku no se quedó atrás; Después de lanzar ese grandioso ataque quedó muy cansado y también cayó al suelo.

Bulma y Krillin que veían todo desde afuera estaban atónitos al ver que tanto Goku cómo Kara estaban tumbados en el suelo. Ellos corrieron a ver a sus amigos y al notar que solo estaban inconscientes rápidamente los llevaron dentro de la casa para que pudieran descansar y recuperar energías.

Pasaron algunas horas, estaba anocheciendo y Goku por fin abrió los ojos. - _Hasta que despiertas goku_ \- dijo Krillin recibiendo a su amigo. Por su parte Kara que también acababa de despertar fue a buscar a Bulma pues no sé encontraba ahí. - _tenemos que irnos o el maestro Roshi se preocupara por nosotros_ -

Inmediatamente el Sayajin reaccionó. El viejo tortuga no le dijo en que momento regresaría y si este ya estaba ahí, lo más probable es que al no verlos, ni sentir su ki cerca se preocupe y comience a buscarlos. - _es verdad krillin, me emocione tanto con la batalla que lo olvide_ -

Dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a marcharse pero Bulma se ofreció a llevarlos para que no tardarán tanto tiempo, ellos aceptaron con gusto y así cuando salieron de la casa Bulma lanzó una cápsula y de esta salió el transporte que los llevaría. Todos subieron y marcharon a Kame House llegando minutos después.

Llegaron y el maestro Roshi ya estaba ahí, ellos le explicaron donde habían estado todo este tiempo, mientras que el anciano le informo sobre el próximo torneo dejándolos más emocionados, especialmente a Goku. - _Mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento intensivo. Esta vez aumentaremos aún más sus capacidades físicas_ -

Los jóvenes asintieron al maestro y al terminar de hablar fueron a cenar; Bulma y Kara también se quedaron y disfrutar de la comida preparada por Lunch.

\- _Oye Kara, ¿tu también participaras en el torneo de artes marciales?_ \- preguntó krillin a la rubia - _creo que ganarías muy fácilmente -_

Kara lo negó - _ahora que comencé como Supergirl estaré algo ocupada ayudando a la policía_ -

\- _Rayos, es verdad_ -

\- _Que mal, yo quería pelear contigo_ \- dijo Goku ahora un poco decepcionado.

La Kryptoniana lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud del sayajin. Tantas eran sus ganas de pelear con ella, a pesar de que lo habían hecho esta tarde. Esa actitud no era algo bueno en muchas personas pues es una actitud que siempre causa problemas; pero por alguna razón no le molestaba. De hecho era una de las cosas que le gustaba del sayajin. - _Te prometo que algún día participaré en el torneo, cuando me vuelva más fuerte -_

Al oír esto la alegría volvió a Goku quien ahora estaba más motivado. -_Yo también me haré más fuerte_ \- terminado de cenar era hora de que Bulma y Kara volvieran a casa así que se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.

Al día siguiente el nuevo entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi daría inicio o por lo menos eso pensaban pero como era costumbre del anciano, el entrenamiento sería el mismo solo con un pequeño cambio. El maestro y los chicos estaban fuera de la casa de Roshi - _les traje uno regalos_ \- dijo el viejo mientras le mostraba unas cajas que luego les entrego.

\- _gracias maestro_ \- dijeron Krillin y mientras tomaban las cajas que estaba un poco pesadas. Dentro había unas camisetas azules. - _Deben usa esto desde ahora hasta el día del torneo y no olviden ponerse el caparazón de tortuga que les di hace días, el más pesado_-

\- _Pero maestro ¿no cree que es demasiado peso? Son al rededor de 50 kilos y si usamos los caparazones serían 90_ -

\- _Esa es la idea Krillin, ustedes usarán esto hasta que sean capaces de moverse con la misma libertad que lo hacen ahora. Deberías aprender de Goku mira -_ respondió Roshi apuntando a su otro discípulo. Krillin volteó en esa dirección solo para ver a un Goku que ya se había puesto todo y estaba tratando de moverse con mucha dificultad.

Al ver esto krillin decidio hacer lo mismo y así comenzó su entrenamiento el mismo entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo durante su estancia con el maestro. Por la madrugada se levantaban a repartir leche. Al terminar ayudaban a los granjeros a arando la tierra con sus propias manos y una vez que acababan podían desayunar. Al medio era el momento perfecto para practicar la lectura, almorzar y después tomar una siesta.

Ya en la tarde, trabajaban en obras de construcción, después nadaban 10 veces en un lago mientras los perseguía un tiburón gigante y al terminar el día debían esquivar los ataques de un grupo de abejas mientras ellos estaban atados a un árbol. Pasaron días, semanas y meses, 6 meses para ser exactos y solo faltaban 3 días para 22 torneo de artes marciales. Goku regreso a las montañas, a la casa donde vivía con su difunto abuelo Gohan mientras que Krillin se quedó con el Maestro Roshi. Esos tres días Goku descanso y disfruto un poco de la tranquilidad de las montañas, entreno su mente a travez de la meditación e incluso en el primer día se topo con Supergirl que se enfrentaba a la Patrulla roja cómo siempre y decidió ayudarla. Los 3 días pasaron y el día del torneo había llegado.

Goku sabía que el torneo sería en la isla de la playa encanta así que para comprobar su resistencia y ver cuánto había mejorado, una vez más decidió cruzar el mar nadando hasta aquella isla igual que aquella vez con Krillin. Por su parte Kara, Bulma y Yamcha se reunieron con el maestro Roshi y Krillin y fueron al aeropuerto para tomar un avión que los llevará a la isla de la playa encantada

Ya estaban todos en el avión y llevaban un buen tiempo en el aire.

\- _Damas y Caballeros pronto llegaremos a playa encantada, aterrizareos en el aeropuerto Dorian, aquí es donde se llevará a cabo el torneo de artes marciales. Por favor abrochen sus cinturones_ -

_Todos estaban muy emocionados - __estaremos en el torneo de artes marciales_ \- dijo Yamcha mientras que su compañero Puar lo animaba - _Seguro que esta vez tu ganarás el campeonato Yamcha_-

\- _No le será tan fácil, por qué tendrá que competir conmigo_ \- presumió Krillin

\- _Está bien pero te enseñaré el resultado de haber entrenado todos estos años para este torneo_ \- respondió el ex-bandido

\- _Me parece que se les olvidó una persona especial, alguien muy fuerte llamado Goku_ \- Dijo Kara que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos imaginando cómo ganaría su amigo. Mientras tanto su hermana la observaba con una sonrisa pues sabía lo que pensaba.

\- _Es una suerte que tú no participes_ \- dijo Olong

\- _Es verdad, que bueno_ \- exclamo Yamcha seguido de Krillin. Al ver esto los demás echaron a reir, pero fueron interrumpidos por una ansiosa Launch - _Cuando me subo a un avión me dan ganas de secuestralo -_

Kara que escucho esto regreso a la realidad - _si haces eso tendré que detenerte_ \- respondió. Sabía de la doble personalidad de Lunch y eran amigas, pero a pesar de eso, no la dejaría seguí como una criminal.

Lunch se calmó y dentro de poco llegaron al lugar del torneo, Goku tardo un poco pero igual llego a tiempo. Todos se inscribieron y una vez inscritos el maestro Roshi los invito a cenar a un restaurante cercano.

Cenaron hasta saciarse, sobre todo Goku que como siempre dejo asombrada a toda la gente que lo veía comer. El viejo se fueron al hotel donde pasarían la noche. Las chicas durmieron normalmente, al igual que Goku; pero krillin que estaba nervioso se levantó más temprano y se puso a entrenar antes de que saliera el sol, en el camino se encontró con Yamcha que al igual que el no podía dormir, pero no eran los únicos... La mayoría de peleadores estaban reunidos en el exterior puliendo sus habilidades.

\- _Vaya Yamcha, parece que este torneo no será nada fácil_ -

\- _tienes razón Krillin, hay muchos peleadores fuertes este año_ \- A pesar de esto ellos tenían una meta y esa era ganar el torneo, no se rendirían fácilmente.

**EL DIA DEL TORNEO A LLEGADO. ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? ¿HABRÁ ALGÚN ENEMIGO NUEVO O TODO IRA SEGÚN LO CONOCEMOS?**

Que les pareció el capítulo? Creo que está vez estuvo un poco lento, pero ya se viene lo chido xD. Espero les haya gustado. Comencemos con los reviews

**_Guest_** : Que bien que te gustó amigo

**_Jango_**: La verdad si, estoy un poco indeciso con el diseño que usaré, pero la verdad si me gusta mucho el de la serie animada así que por ahora será ese, quizá en un futuro cambie el traje. Claro que Kara crecerá y si aparecerán más personajes de DC, aunque solo serán los que no son originarios de la tierra pero no te quiero adelantar tanto de la historia, gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Un encuentro inesperado

**Que tal a todos? Gracias por leer el cap anterior y perdón por tardar. Comencemos con el capítulo.**

Estaban todos los peleadores reunidos en las instalaciones del torneo de artes marciales. - _Antes de comenzar realizaremos un sorteo para decidir el orden de los combates_ \- explicó el hombre que ya todos conocían, aquel que siempre narraba los torneos. - _Todos los participantes por favor tomen un papel para saber con quién pelearán -_

Krillin se acercó a aquel hombre que sostenía una cajita y de esta saco un pequeño papel - _soy el número 62, eso significa que estoy en la primera parte del segundo bloque_ -

\- _Yo estoy en la última parte del primer bloque_ \- dijo Goku mientras que Yamcha también se acercaba y trataba de sacar un papel _(por favor que no me toque con Goku)_ pensaba el ex-bandido _\- Que bueno me tocó en la primera parte del primer bloque_ -

Yakie Chun que también estaba con ellos se acercó y al igual que el resto tomó un papelito de la caja - _me tocó el número 178 eso significa que estoy en el cuarto bloque -_

Los discípulos del maestro Roshi estaban emocionados -_ Tenemos que ganar krillin_ \- dijo Goku

El primer combate sería Yamcha quien tenía el número 1 vs el número 2 quien era un hombre con apariencia de matón. Aquel hombre intento asustar a Yamcha que estaba sonriendo, pero el ex-bandido tomó su pose de pelea y se preparó para el combate.

Por su parte, los discípulos del maestro Tsuru; Ten Shin han y Chaosu también observaban atentos. - _Ahora enseñame lo que pueden hacer las técnicas del maestro Roshi_. - la rivalidad entre ambos maestros existía desde hace mucho y parecía que se transmitía a sus discípulos o por lo menos a alguno de ellos - _Vamos a ver quién es el más sabio con sus técnicas_ \- comento el triclope llamado Ten Shin Han.

\- _Comiencen_ \- dijo el referi e inmediatamente aquel sujeto se abalanzó sobre Yamaha quien desapareció de su vista y para cuándo el sujeto se dio cuenta Yamcha estaba detrás de él y lo recibió con un golpe que lo impacto directamente en el rostro dejándolo inconciente.

\- _El ganador es el participante número 1 _\- confirmó el referí para después continuar con el combate de Krilin vs Antonio el grande; Goku vs el rey chapa, Ten Shin Han vs un gran zumo y obviamente los combates fueron ganados por nuestros amigos. Las preliminares comenzaron y así avanzaron de la misma manera que en la historia original. Pero mientras todo esto concurría Bulma, Kara y Lunch se encontraban hablando al respecto.

\- _¿Crees que hayan pasado las preliminares?_ \- preguntó lunch que estaba en su modo tranquilo.

\-- _Claro los tres son muy fuertes, alguno tiene que ganar el torneo - _respondió Bulma, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidas por un sonido muy peculiar.

**_"Birup Birup"_** era el sonido que emitía un reloj que Kara llevaba en el brazo derecho. Ella presionó un boton y algunas voces empezaron a salir.

\- _Supergirl necesitamos ayuda - _al parecer era la policía que la trataba de contactar - _tenemos algunos heridos... No creo que podamos aguantar por más tiempo _\- la voz del oficial se escuchaba cansada y con preocupación

_\- ¿Donde están exactamente?-_ preguntó la rubia mientras salía de las instalaciones del torneo y se despedía de Bulma y Lunch.

\- _nos encontramos frente al banco de capital central... Por favor ven rápido Supergirl_ -

Ella presionó otro botón del reloj que llevaba y cómo si fuera magia su atuendo había cambiado. Ahora estaba usando su traje de heroina, emprendió vuelo y se dirigió a la capital mientras pensaba la situacion _( ¿Un simple robo? Ellos deberían poder encargarse de eso... Debe haber algo más_) _\- oficial puede explicarme bien la situacion, voy en camino -_

\- _Hubo un asalto en el banco de la capital central. Nosotros venimos a encargarnos, pero hay alguien más. Las balas no le hacen daño, rebotan de su cuerpo y ya dejó inconcientes a la mayoría de oficiales_. -

Dichas palabras no hicieron más que preocupar a la Kryptoniana quien aumento la velocidad de vuelo y llegando en instantes. Así, moviéndose a gran velocidad saco de ahí a los policías que estaban detrás de sus autos escondidos; los apartó del peligro e hizo lo mismo con los que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

\- _¿son todos verdad? - cuestionó la heroína_

\- _Si, pero... ¿Podrás con el?_ -

\- _claro yo me haré cargo_ \- respondió mientras se acercaba al enemigo que desde su llegada no había hecho nada y solo se limitó a mirarla. Caminó hacia aquel hombre que ella conocía desde hace un tiempo. Estaba un poco sorprendida por eso.

\- _Así que funcionó_ \- dijo mostrado una burlona sonrisa - _por fin llegaste "supergirl". A decir verdad me estaba aburriendo de golpear policías. Eso de asaltar bancos no es lo mío._ -

\- _Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ \- preguntó aún incrédula por la aparición de aquel hombre frente a ella. No se suponía que el estuviera allí ni mucho menos que estuviera asaltando bancos. Ella recordaba que aquel hombre tenía objetivos más grandes.

\- _Lo hice, obviamente para atraerte a ti y funcionó -_

La Kryptoniana sabía de la magia de ese mundo. Sabía de las esferas del dragón. (_Quizá sea por eso_) las esferas del dragón podían tener algo que ver con eso. Pero no estaba realmente segura y fue esa inseguridad la que no le permitió darse cuenta de que aquel hombre se había lanzado al ataque propinándole un potente golpe que la mando a volar varios metros impactandola con algunos autos.

Fue ahí cuando lo confirmo, definitivamente era quien ella creía. En el momento de ese golpe lo pudo ver mejor, no solo se parecía a el. Realmente era el, Un hombre rubio y musculado, usaba un pantalón azul marino con botas negras y una camiseta café con un símbolo rojo que ponía dos "R" en espejo.

\- _General Blue_ \- dijo la Kryptoniana mientras se ponía de pie - _¿Cómo conseguiste esa fuerza? -_

El general Blue era un miembro de la patrulla roja y siempre había sido fuerte, pero era apenas a la fuerza de un humano entrenando con conocimiento básico del ki. Por lo menos la última vez que lo vió era así; además eso fue hace algunas semanas. A decir verdad la fuerza que tenía en ese entonces no superaba la de krillin ni la de Goku, mucho menos la de ella. Pero eso no era lo único raro en esto, lo más importante, la razón de por qué ese hombre no podía estar allí. -_ ¿Que no habías muerto?_ \- continuo la rubia.

Blue no le dio descanso y antes de que Supergirl se recuperara de aquel impacto, el se lanzó de nuevo a una velocidad sobrehumana e intento golpearla, pero ahora ella estaba atenta así que logró evitar los golpes o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó. Blue se posicionó detrás de ella y le propinó una serie de golpes consecutivos seguidos de una patada que la mando algunos metros asia el cielo. Supergirl trato de recuperarse pero una vez más el general Blue no se lo permitió. - _(Pero que pa... ¿Cómo es posible?) - Pensó la Kryptoniana - ( ¡Aumento más su velocidad! No pude seguirlo con la visita) -_

El General Blue dio un salto y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba arriba de ella recibiéndola con un golpe martillo que la envío de regreso al suelo formando un cráter.

En ese momento sus manos tenían un brillo de un color muy peculiar, pero se desvaneció después de dar el golpe. Blue se acercó a Supergirl y sonrió al verla tumbada en el suelo, parecía querer levantarse pero le faltaban fuerzas, por alguna razón se sentía más débil. - _Hace un rato te veías muy sorprendida al verme jaja -_ por fin, aquel hombre se decidió a hablar - _Aquella vez ese maldito de Tao Pai Pai me atacó en un punto vital usando algo de ki concentrado, y es verdad que yo caí inmóvil, cualquiera creería que estaba muerto pero no fue así; por culpa de ese maldito quede en estado vegetal. Pero afortunadamente uno de los mejores científicos de la patrulla roja se dio cuenta de esto_ -

La Kryptoniana se puso de pie aprovechando que Blue se encuentraba inmerso en su historia y con algo de impulso le dio un par de golpes en el rostro y una patada en el estómago que a pesar de ser más débiles que antes, bastaron para arrojar al General algunos metros atrás. Si algo aprendió en sus combates con Goku fue que distraerse a la mitad no es bueno. Aunque en ocasiones lo olvidaba.

Blue se impacto en la columna de un edificio, perturbando un poco su equilibrio. Cómo si el golpe no fuera nada el se levantó, pero sus ropas ahora estaban rasgadas y sobre su brazo derecho, donde se supone que debía haber piel solo podía verse metal. De inmediato se lanzó al ataque al igual que Supergirl, ambos chocaron sus puños, pero el General la alejó de un cabezazo, seguido de una serie de golpes y un rodillazo en el estómago. Al igual que antes ese extraño brillo cubría las partes de su cuerpo con las que golpeaba.

La Kryptoniana cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor, dolor que pocas veces había sentido. Para el hombre frente a ella no importaba si su oponente era una chica, ya no sería cómo antes. El quería venganza por las veces que ella y Goku se metieron en sus planes y los de la patrulla roja. El pelearía con todo y sin remordimientos. _\- Ahora deja que termine de contarte_ \- dijo Blue.

_\- Cuando aquel científico me encontró, yo recibí una segunda oportunidad. El reconstruyó mi cuerpo, ahora podía moverme de nuevo. Pero este cuerpo era mejor, todas las debilidades humanas ya no estaban. Si lo piensas bien el general Blue realmente murió ese día y renació como lo que vez ahora; un androide_.-

_\- ¿Uu...un androide? -_ preguntó supergirl entre quejas, se sentía aún más débil que antes. Pero aún así podía moverse y de nuevo aprovecho la distracción del ahora androide, pero está vez no atacó, está vez decidió retroceder y comenzó a volar y cuando consiguió suficiente altura se mantuvo a flote analizado la situacion.

_(Si bajo aunque sea un poco, el me alcanzara con un salto cómo antes y si no me acerco no puedo atacar ¿que hago?)_Ella se cuestionaba mucho sobre cómo vencer a sus enemigos por qué no quería lastimarlos de mas, aunque fueran malvados eran humanos y si no controlaba sus poderes ella podía incluso llegar a matarlos; por esta razón cuando atrapaba criminales o se enfrentaba a miembros de la patrulla solo usaba sus golpes y algo de fuerza. No usaba ninguna otra habilidad. Lamentablemente aunque usará toda su fuerza no estaba segura de ganar pues actualmente se encontraba muy débil y eso la llevó a otra duda _( hay algo muy raro en sus golpes. Cada que me golpea siento que pierdo fuerzas, incluso me mareo un poco. Definitivamente no puedo acercarme)_

Mientras la rubia pensaba en todo esto, el Androide que llamaremos desde ahora "N. 6" seguía parado en el mismo lugar que antes y la observaba al igual que ella a el. Todo el cuerpo de N. 6 comenzó a rodearse de una extraña luz verde y fue ahí cuando Supergirl recordó lo que dijo su oponente - _Es verdad el ahora es un androide, ya no es humano _\- había encontrado la solución a sus dudas, ahora sabía cómo atacar - _Eso significa que puedo usar eso_ \- los ojos de la Kryptoniana se volvieron de un rojo intenso y la visión de calor se hizo presente.

Dos lásers rojos salieron disparados desde los ojos de Supergirl listos para impactar con el androide N. 6. Pero entonces, de la misma forma que la rubia los ojos de N. 6 se tornaron color verde y dos rayos del mismo tono fueron disparados a Supergirl. Ambos ataques chocaron y luchaban por ganar ventaja uno sobre el otro.

Mientras tanto en el torneo el último combate antes de las semifinales había terminado. En dicho combate se enfrentó Krillin a un tipo encapuchado llamado Seven. Aunque el discípulo del maestro Roshi lo dio todo no fue suficiente y el ganador fue Seven que solo uso un par de golpes.

Ahora el orden de combates para la semifinal del día de mañana estaba decidido. El primer combate sería Yaki Chun vs Ten Shin Han y el segundo entre Goku y Seven. Pero Goku no se encontraba allí, de hecho tenía ya algo de tiempo que se había ido y no pudo ver la pelea de su amigo.

En estos momentos Goku estaba en la nube voladora en rumbo a donde Kara se encontraba (_desde hace unos instantes el ki de Kara ah estado bajando muy rápido. Espero que esté bien.)_ La preocupación del sayajin podía notarse en su mirada - _¡¡Más rápido nube voladora_!!

**KARA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS Y LAS SEMIFINALES DEL TORNEO ESTAN POR COMENZAR. ¿QUE PASARA AHORA?¿QUIEN SERA EL ENCAPUCHADO QUE DERROTO A KRILLIN?**

En esta ocasión solo dejaré un comentario para todos mis lectores:

En verdad les agradezco por seguir esta historia a pesar de lo poco que tiene. Les ofrezco una disculpa nuevamente por tardar en subir capitulo. La verdad es que estaba en semana de exámenes y trataba de estudiar un poco. Pero no se preocupen la historia seguirá, no puedo abandonar algo que recién empecé xD

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
